Hostage
by Featherbrained
Summary: Max and the flock are suddenly attacked by Erasers and Max is taken hostage. What will happen as the flock tries to free her and as Max and Fang start to have feelings for one another?
1. Surprise

**I do not own Maximum Ride! (If I did, would I really be posting here?) **

**This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, so go easy on me! I would appreciate any comments (both positive and negative) but please keep it appropriate and make it ****constructive**** criticism!**

**In this story the Erasers are still around because I like them way better than any of those dumb robots. Not sure which book this would take place in. (It doesn't really matter since I won't be following any story line of the books…)**

**Alright, here we go… (Ha ha, that was a really stupid opening… Okay starting….. NOW!)**

Being able to kick back and relax should be a delightful change for someone who has been on the run for a while. In this nice little abandoned house we found out in the middle of this massive ocean of trees it should be easy to find peace.

Except if you are a fourteen year old paranoid winged mutant who feels the need to do a constant surroundings check _every five seconds_. It can get pretty tense for someone like _me._

Had the flock totally forgotten the years of captivity, torture, and the fact that crazy wolf-men seemed to chase us everywhere we went? Yes, apparently they had. Watching them running around having a dandy-old time was great and everything but couldn't they tell that I was _completely freaking out?!_

_Suck it in Max. Do it for the flock. They are having a good time, don't ruin it. _I repeated that in my head for the zillionth time. The kids were having fun being able to just chillax.

Whoa. Did I seriously just say _chillax_?! Yup, I'm losing it.

I took a deep breath and sat at the steps of the quaint little house and watched my family. The Gasman and Iggy were huddled over… _something_… and were talking in hushed voices. _Pick your battles, Max. _I told myself and I averted my eyes. Angel and Nudge were playing checkers and Total was sitting in Angels lap barking orders (Ha ha, get it? He's a dog and I said he was… Oh, never mind.) about where Angel should move her piece next. I could see everyone except one individual. Where was…?

"Hey," Fang sat down next to me and my heart stuttered. It did that quite a lot with Fang. Maybe I had a disease or something. Yeah, that was it…

"Hey," I answered. "So, what do you think?"

He knew immediately what I was talking about and replied in his quite, yet strong voice, "I like it here. It feels… safe. Well, as safe as we ever are. You can stop your worrying, Max." He turned his dark eyes on me and I forgot to breath. "Everything will be fine."

I turned away from his hypnotic gaze and lied, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Fang snorted which made me look up at him in surprise. "Max, you've been a panic attack waiting to happen ever since we got here. Just chill. Everything will be fine."

Then something I would have never guessed happened. I would have been less surprised if the sky started raining gumballs or if a purple man in a tutu showed up and started singing "Tomorrow" from Annie.

Fang took my hand and held it.

Weren't expecting that, huh? Neither was I.

But get this. I _liked_ it. It felt good. His large, warm hand held my smaller hand in his securely. We both looked down at our interlocked hands in total shock, Fang's face looking more shocked than mine. There was another emotion there too… Bliss, maybe?

Whatever it was, neither of us made any move to separate our hands, for which I was thankful.

Of course this absolutely perfect moment had to be ruined somehow.

_Of course. _

A shriek from Angel made me and Fang look up and see Erasers everywhere.

And we were way outnumbered.

**Dun, dun, dun! Oh noes, what's going to happen?! Tell me what you think, and I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try to make them longer in the future. **


	2. Chat

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! (If I did I would be living in a mansion typing this instead of sitting in my living room eating those mini orange things… which I got on sale.)**

**So, I got one comment on my last chapter. And I'm not complaining! I was so happy when I saw it! I was practically jumping up and down in excitement. (Okay, I was **_**literally **_**jumping up and down in excitement.) So for that comment ****dusk3ttex01 gets one of my small orange things. Everyone else must envy them.**

**Oh yeah, they don't know Ari and Max are related so Ari still has his creepy crush on her.**

**Sorry, I'll shut up now.**

Those evil, stupid, hairy, _hands holding moment ruining_ Erasers seemed to drop from the sky like acid rain. They were bad smelling, ugly, annoying acid rain.

Fang and I leaped to our feet and readied for an attack, but it was too late. The Erasers had had the element of surprise on their side so they had already pinned down Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy. Poor Total was being held by his paw and he was yipping furiously but with no effect.

I sprang at the closest Eraser and kneed him pretty hard but two others grabbed me from behind and pinned me down. Fang only lasted a split second longer than me and was soon on the ground.

My face was in dirt and large hairy hand held me from behind. My face was burning. How humiliating it was to have these_ idiots _beat us! When we got out of this I would pick them apart one by one-

"Max." A deep voice said my name in a sneer and it instantly sent shivers up my spine. That nasty little twerp Ari was here.

"Hmm… It's nice that I have that I have that effect on you." He chuckled, obviously talking about how I had shook when he said my name. Ari waved away the other Eraser so he could hold me to the ground. The other let go but before I could move Ari's weight was on me. My breath came out in a whoosh and I could hardly breathe with his weight on me.

"Get off of me, sleazebag!" I snarled. Unfortunately it didn't have much menace since I could barely suck in a breath.

"Aw, don't be like that sweetheart." Using that name for me coming out of _his_ mouth nearly made me puke. "We just want to talk." He then stroked my cheek with a disgusting finger.

"Don't touch her!" Fang's voice roared as I saw, from the corner of my eye, him using all his strength to push the two Erasers off him and lunge at Ari. An Eraser grabbed him from behind, yanked him back to the ground, and with a loud smack, punched him in the face. Blood spilled from his nose as I yelled out "Stop!" They didn't care as they kicked him in the stomach which made him groan in pain.

"Stop!" I yelled again as I struggled against Ari, which was absolutely pointless. "You said you wanted to talk? Then talk!"

I felt Ari reposition himself on my back so he was straddling it and he picked up a strand of my hair and began playing with it. I heard Fang give a disgusted sound. Ari turned to smirk at him as he said. "We've come to bargain with you. We will agree to stop hunting if…"

"If?" I said in disbelief. Just to get away from them would be worth anything.

"If…" Ari said. Then he looked at me. "Max comes with us. We have some more testing for her." He pulled on my lock on hair roughly and smirked.

The entire flock cried "no" in unison except for Fang who just continued to look at Ari in complete disgust.

I weighed my options from under Ari. I could refuse which would possibly result in the flock getting hurt. Or I could agree to go with them and go back to the school. Back to the sick, twisted place where we had been tortured ruthlessly and without mercy. My childhood came back to me in a flash – Dog crates, painful experiments, the experiments next to us that had gone horribly wrong… Their dead bodies dissected then thrown away like garbage. The crying, fear, and sadness which was constant at the School.

Should I choose the safety of the flock or my own personal safety?

I knew immediately which one.

"I'll go with you." I said it in a whisper.

There was another uproar from the flock. It didn't matter. I wouldn't choose myself over them. My eyes met Fang's. I hadn't seen that emotion on his face… ever.

Fear. For me.

"Fine then," Ari said getting up, but keeping a booted foot restraining me. I can just kill you then." He grabbed a large gun from his coat pocket and aimed right for Fang's head.

**Oh noes! What will happen to Fang? COMMENT AND YOU GET A FREE MINI ORANGE THING! GOOD OR BAD COMMENTS, I DON'T CARE!! Just make it **_**appropriate**_**! **


	3. Goodbye

**I do not own Maximum Ride! I am not James Patterson, I'm sillysyd2!**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. You all get TWO orange things! Sorry, it took me so long to write this, I haven't had a computer.**

_He grabbed a large gun from his coat pocket and aimed right for Fang's head._

"No!" I yelled out. Fang would not be put in danger because of me. He might not care if he died protecting me but I certainly did. "I said I would go with you! Leave them alone, and take me." Ari kept the gun pointed at Fang for one second more before sighing and putting it away.

I let myself give a sigh of relief when I was pulled backward, onto my feet, and was gripped from behind.

"Let's go." Ari's hot breath in my ear almost made me gag but I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing me affected by him.

"Max…" Angel's sweet voice said everything in that one word. She didn't want me to go. She wanted me to stay. So did I but it was an impossibility. _It's fine, sweetey. _I told her in my thoughts. _Everything will be fine. _It was a lie of course, but being with Angel all those years had taught me to lie with my thoughts. Unfortunately, she didn't buy it. Tears continued to stream down her face. Nudge was sobbing and poor little Gazzy was trying his best to be strong.

Ari pushed me forward to the trees where I was guessing there was some type of transportation. When we got to the edge of the woods Ari turned back toward the Flock, who were still on the ground. "And don't follow us. We won't hesitate to shoot you freaks."

Since I knew Fang so well I knew what the expression on his face meant. I took out my leaderly leader voice and told him, "Don't" I said it with as much finality as I could and I hoped he would obey by not following.

I put a small smile on my face as I took one last glance of my flock. I hoped, _I prayed,_ that they wouldn't follow and that they would be safe. Fang would take care of them. He would be a good leader.

I was shoved forward by Ari into the woods cover where a van was waiting a little bit away.

He pushed me roughly into the van where I fell to the floor. I heard the door slam shut behind me and then what felt like a million pounds was on my back again.

Duct tape was put around my hands, legs, and my torso so my wings couldn't extend.

"Let's go." Ari's voice commanded and the van came to life and bounced up and down on the bumpy terrain.

I was grabbed by a furry hand, turned around, and my back was shoved against the side of the van. Ari leaned over me, his distorted face right next to my own face.

"Comfortable?" His rancid breath swept over my face.

"Extremely." The one word was dripping with sarcasm.

"Good." Ari smirked at me, not moving from his position.

"You mind moving Furball? You're kind of in my personal bubble." Ari moved back again, still with that stupid smirk on his face. If it wasn't for the stupid tape binding my hands, I would hit him.

"With all of the School's 'scientific achievements' you'd think they'd find a way to fix your face. Especially after your own daddy made you the deranged freak you are."

That set him off. A huge fist made contact with my cheek and I hit the van's floor. His large form loomed over me. His breathing was ragged and he was _pissed._

I felt his large hand grab my hair and his voice was in my ear. "You think I asked for this? You think I _want _to be like this?" He yanked my hair and I gave a small cry of pain. But then he let go and went to the other side of the van. He still looked like he wanted to kill me but it looked like he was restraining himself.

"They won't like it if I kill you. They still want to do some experiments." He explained to me. "But don't think you can say whatever smart-ass remark you want."

I had almost forgotten. The Experiments. I would rather be killed by Ari then go through that again. The years of torture could never be forgotten.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. It was hours until the van stopped.

Ari stood up and stretched and announced. "We're here."

**Oh noes! What will happen at the School? Read on and find out... Review Please!**


	4. Tests

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and I'm so sorry this took so long! Everyone gets an orange thingies AND a cupcake!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, I am not James Patterson. (Obviously) **

**Max's POV**

My heavy panting hurt my chest with each inhale and exhale. Oxygen seemed limited. Was that from the exhaustion or were they adding another variable into the twisted lab I was a part of? I was the rat in this experiment (well maybe bird but oh well...) and I was forced to run through this stupid maze. Unfortunately, I didn't get the prize of cheese at the end. All I got was a sip of water and a resting break of sixty seconds. The maze of dead ends, sharp turns, and electrified walls and floors that kept me moving was rearranged each time I finished. I finally burst through the maze exit, my lungs were on fire, and my mouth was dry. How many times had I completed this stupid maze in a row? It felt like... like... a gazillion times. Wasn't that such a Nudge remark?

Nudge.

My heart hurt thinking about them.

Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy... Fang.

What I would give to hold little Angel in my arms again- no, I wouldn't think of it.  
They were safe and that is all that mattered.

How long had I been here? A year? A decade? The actual time, two days, only 48 hours, seemed unreal to me.

"Here's your water, freak." Something cold and wet splashed on my head.

_My water._ I thought to myself, picturing me strangling the idiot that laughed, mocking me. Stupid Ari.  
The cold water felt kind of good on my head, mixing with my sweat, but I would much rather be drinking the liquid. I got to my feet and looked up and Ari's sneering face.

"Thanks." I said in a false-cheery tone. "But shouldn't you be off trying to win the affections of Daddy?"  
Yes, Jeb was here. Although it sent pain through my chest even talking about my former guardian and mentor, I hid it. I knew it bugged Ari even more to talk about his father so I brought it up.  
The response was instantaneous.

His large, hairy claws formed fists and his face was immediately distorted by rage but before he could get murderously angry, one of the scientists said,

"We're done with the test subject for now. You-" He pointed to Ari. "Take it back to its holding cell."  
What the hell? Did that jerk just call me an 'it'?

"Um excuse me you pathetic waste of space." I spit out at the stout scientist. "I obviously have a gender. Being the nerd-scientist that you are I would think you would know what a gender is. I'm a GIRL you moron!"

The short man remained silent, gaping at me. What, had the other nitwits not explained my tendency to have random outbursts? By the surprise on his face, I guess not.

"Oh sorry. I guess this is kind of a shock to you. I'm guessing you've never spoken to a girl before."  
Now his face went tomato red with embarrassment.

I'm taking that as a confirmation to my theory.

------------------------

Ari dropped me off at my cell a while later. They ditched the dog crates for cramped holes with doors... So I guess that can be considered a room.

He opened the door, a metal block with complicated locks and such, and shoved me in. I heard the door slam and I heaved out a sigh. He was finally gone. I turned in the cramped space, half crouching and ran right into Ari.

"Hey, what the - ?"

But my question was cut short as his large form loomed over me and shoved me.

"I don't care who you think you are." He snarled, his long, strangely canine teeth a disgusting yellow. "But _you _are the prisoner here, and you will do _exactly_ as I say. So I don't want any crap from you."

With that he stalked out.

And I was alone.

**Fang's POV**

I am alone.

Yeah, the kids are here but they are leaderless. I can't be the leader.

All I can think about lately is her.

She's gone.

Max…

I need to do something. Get her back. Fight for her. It wasn't right here without her. She was the heart of this flock. And we needed her. _I_ needed her.

It's funny how I could never admit that to myself until now. I always knew that I needed her but was it the fact that I might never see her again make it easier to like her so much more?

I would never see her again….

No!

I wouldn't give up, I _couldn't _give up. I would go find her and I would bring her back.

I walked to the flock who were sitting around the campfire. We had ditched the cabin for obvious reasons – the Erasers knew where it was.

The entire flock was sulking. Iggy's head was bowed in defeat, a look of complete sadness on his face. Angel's and Nudge's faces were covered in their tears. The Gasman was trying to hold it in, his eyes swimming with unshed tears.

Me?

Absolutely furious. Not only with Ari and the Erasers, but with myself. How could I have let this happen?

I snapped out of my melancholy thoughts and turned my attention back to the flock.

I cleared my throat.

"Guys…" I started not knowing what to do. I wasn't good with speeches so I would make this short.

"I'm going to go and get Max back." I said.

"Finally!" Iggy shouted, standing up. "When do we leave?"

"Soon! We have to leave soon! Let's go save her and then we can be a family again! Oh, poor Max I bet she's so lonely. But she's not scared, No, Max is too brave to be scared but that's why we have to get her…"

"Is this a rescue mission? I am not a rescue dog! I'm not prepared for this…" Total fretted.

"What do we need to bring?" Gazzy asked Iggy. "We can't bring many of the big bombs…"

All of them were talking at once.

This was getting out of hand.

"Guys, STOP! You're not going. I'm going alone!" Four bird kids and one very small dog all turned toward me with shocked expressions.

**Not a very good chapter, sorry. But please review anyway! I want to hear what you think of it, what you think will happen, suggestions, and even bad comments! (But not mean, please) Just review!**


	5. News

**I know, I know. I'm a jerk. I haven't written a chapter in FOREVER! Well, one reason is my dad got a new computer and it didn't have Word. What kind of computer doesn't have Word?! That's no excuse, though, and I should have written earlier. So, sorry again! School's out so I should update more.**

**Fang's POV**

I finally was able to convince the flock to stay behind and let me go alone. It was a long and hard process but I finally managed it. I told them that it would be much easier and safer if I went alone and they agreed.

I had been flying for hours, refusing to stop and rest. Resting would be a waste of time, time we didn't have. Every second wasted was a second Max was in the School. So, I continued to push myself and continued to fly in hopes of reaching Max in time.

**Max's POV**

I don't know how long I had been asleep but I awoke from my uncomfortable slumber by the loud opening of my door.

"Get up," ordered an unfamiliar voice. I looked up to a harsh face looking down on me.

"Yes?" I answered with false politeness.

"Come with me," He said turning around, expecting me to follow.

Yeah, right. Did they even tell him about me? I was _not _going to make this easy.

"Ooh, where are we going?" I asked with fake excitement and interest. "More tests? Or maybe I'll get rewarded with a nonstop run on the treadmill?"

He turned around with an impatient sigh and looked me in the eye. His lips had a grimace on them but that quickly turned to a sick smile. "Oh, we don't have any more tests for you."

Wait, what? No more tests?

Seeing the shocked look on my face his smile got bigger. "You don't know?" He questioned. "We don't need any more tests from you. We have all we want to know. You are no more use to us."

My heart sped up. If they didn't need me for tests then…

"If you had been more cooperative…" He shrugged. "Then _maybe_ we would have kept you. But, oh well."

I was speechless. And that was a first for me, too.

I took a deep, shaky breath and looked him in the eye. "How are you going to get rid of me, then? Just shoot me?"

"No," He said lazily, uncaring. "The Erasers need hunting practice."

**This is really, really short but I just wanted to post something to assure you I didn't die. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. You all get mini orange thingies and cupcakes just for reading! Yay! Review please! Tell me what I am doing wrong; tell me what I am doing right! Just review, please!**


	6. Fight

**I forgot to put this in my last chapter so pay attention!**

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! (If I did Fang would be mine)**

**This story is coming to a close and I have another story I'm excited about that will be coming up (and this one will have an actual plot! Yay!) So there will probably be about two more chapters... Okay, I'll shut up now. **

**Fang's POV**

I watched the "training ground" of the Erasers from afar using my hawk's vision. I was still contemplating a way into the School but I was coming up short. Max was always the one with the plans.

I watched the men, supermodels in appearance, standing in an unorganized line. They looked anxious and excited for something… but what?

It was probably their hunting time. I wondered what poor creature would meet its violent end today. What failure would they put out with those bloodthirsty monsters?

Looking at the field surrounded by gates reminded me of the security. Advanced wiring made a force field of electrical currents which prevented me from flying in and out. If only Iggy was here… He understood this crap.

Then I got a plan. So simple and dangerous… but it might work.

Movement from the doors interrupted my thoughts and I turned my attention to the place of torture. Guards moved someone out of the building, more guards then needed in a situation of a failure experiment. What were they-?

Then I saw the messy brown hair and the signature look of defiance and stubbornness.

I gasped.

"No."

I would have to put my plan into action. Soon.

**Max's POV**

Rough hands shoved me out into the blinding sunlight.

I wasn't afraid. I was past fear now.

I didn't know what would happen but I knew I would take down as many Erasers as I could before I was finished.

I just hoped the flock could live freely and peacefully. I prayed to the God I hoped existed and asked him to take care of them.

_If you're up their God… PLEASE. Take care of my flock. _

I was placed in front of the eager Erasers. I looked at all of them. Only five. I could take them, easy.

_I hope. _

They would probably think I was weak so I had the upper hand, the element of surprise.

The guards around me backed away not wanting to get in between the Erasers and their prey.

"Alright," I called out to the Erasers, keeping my voice strong and steady. "Who's first?"

"Wait," A voice from behind said as it came closer. "Don't start without me." Ari jogged from behind me and stood slightly in front of the other Erasers.

I smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you're here." I said honestly. "Now I can take you down too."

He smiled, showing his disgusting yellow teeth, which were all unusually sharp.

A whistle sounded, signaling the start. The Erasers started morphing, sprouting hair, their snouts elongating, become the ugly hot heads I knew them to truly be.

Of course Ari didn't have to change at all. Being the genetic mistake he was, he was always butt ugly.

Before any of them had a chance to move I leaped up, springing my wings out. I stayed low, keeping in mind the electrical field. I flew at one Eraser, my feet hitting his chest with a thud. The momentum brought him to the ground where his head hit a rock. One down.

Another grabbed me from behind, but I responded by kicking him in the… um…. Sensitive spot of males and he doubled over.

Whoever said I fought fair?

I brought my foot back and kicked him straight in the face. He too, fell. Two down.

Something hit me in the back of the knee, sending me to the ground in pain. I was kicked in the stomach and grabbed from the back of the neck. I should have known this was going too well.

The Erasers other arm grabbed my arm and his nails sunk into my skin. I cried out in pain as blood spurted from my hard. I desperately flailed and kicked and fought but he was strong. He chuckled, obviously wanting to draw this out.

"Get off me you big, stupid jackass!"

Then, he was gone.

_Holy crap, did he actually listen to me?!_

I turned, expecting to see him attacking me. What I saw sent my heart racing.

"Fang!?"


	7. Happy Ending

**There's really no excuse for my long absence. I'm really bad with procrastination so I'm really sorry about that. Okay, on with it! **

_I turned, expecting to see him attacking me. What I saw sent my heart racing._

"_Fang!?"_

Max POV

Fang was here. _Fang _was here! I didn't know what to feel at this moment, complete and total bliss or horror that my best friend was in this situation with me. But my most dominant feeling right now was anger toward my attackers so I channeled that into some kick-butt fighting.

As for the confusion I felt for why he was here? I pushed that aside for a later date.

I lunged for the Eraser that had previously attacked me from behind as Fang went for Ari. They had some testosterone-filled hate for each other that I would try my best to keep out of.

The Eraser was still in a sort of daze from when Fang had unexpectedly jumped him from behind so his first punch to his face was a bit of a surprise for him. His head snapped back and he seemed to awake from whatever trance he had been in.

Our fight wasn't long. Sure, he was large and strong, but this idiot was all brawn and no brain. I finished him off with a roundhouse kick to the head and he went down like a ton of bricks. Hairy, smelly, moronic bricks, that is.

I turned to check on Fang's progress with Ari. It was impossible to say who had the upper hand in this fight. Both had developing bruises on their skin. Fang's nose was dripping blood at an alarming rate and it could be broken.

Ari flew for Fang hitting him solidly in the chest. The wind was knocked out of Fang with an  
"oof!" and they were both just a blur of punches and kicks. I would have gotten in there if it was humanly possible.

Finally Fang managed to kick Ari off him and he rushed over to me. He grabbed my arm and said, "Hurry, up and away!"

"But the electric field-" I quickly protested.

"Taken care of. Let's go!"

Then we were flying. I could hear gunshots and bullets went through the air. I grabbed Fang's arm and gathered all my energy and used my speed, or whatever the hell my power is. Whatever it is that makes me go super fast, it helped us get out of a sticky situation.

And soon, we were just cruising.

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Max, we should take a rest. You look exhausted." And I was. I was too tired to argue so we ended up landing on a ledge by some mountains.

I immediately let out a huge gust of air when we landed. It felt so good to be in the open air again. To be alive, to be out of that place, to be with Fa-

Fang!

"Fang?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get passed the electric field?"

He snorted. "I didn't have much time to make a real plan, so I improvised. It worked out pretty well."

In response to my puzzled look he pulled out a huge bundle of wires from his jacket pocket.

"You… what…wires… cut?!"

"Are you spazzing out or something?"

"You IDIOT! You didn't know what you were doing! You could have been shocked! You could have DIED, you stupid DUMMY!"

I don't know why I was freaking out so much. We did dangerous stuff all the time. But the fact that he did something so… so… _reckless_ just to save me made me want to hit him. Which I was now doing.

I don't know how it happened but I was suddenly in front of Fang smacking his chest.

"OW! Max, stop!" Fang grabbed my hand and held them firmly at my sides. When did he get so much stronger than me, I wondered.

"Damn, I just save your life and you start beating me up?"

I stopped struggling against him and took a deep breath. "Sorry. It's just… Don't do that kind of thing ever again." I smiled at him seeking his forgiveness.

**(WARNING: FLUFF COMING UP! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)**

He smiled back at me but it faltered quickly and look came into his eyes that I didn't quite understand.

"Max," He whispered and embraced me in a bone-crushing hug. His face went into my hair as he held me close. "I've been really worried about you. The whole flock has. I thought… Well, I thought I was never going to see you again."

I was speechless. Was Fang _hugging _me? It was so strange, so foreign, yet I liked it. I loved it, in fact. So, I hugged him back.

"I missed you too, Fang." I murmured against his chest. He suddenly yanked me away from his chest but still held me close. He looked as if he were deciding something…

Then before I realized what was going on his face was right next to mine. I didn't try to stop it. Maybe I was too shocked. Or maybe I wanted him to continue.

Then, a look of determination crossed his face and his lips crashed into mine. They were soft and gentle, but they were passionate. I don't remember much. It's all a blur of confusion, nerves, and complete and total bliss. All I know is that my hands were gripping the hair at the nape of his neck and his were holding my hips, urging me forward.

Unfortunately, we required oxygen. Damn my need for air.

We pulled apart, a shocked look on both our faces. Then his handsome face broke into a smile, and I couldn't help but mimic it.

"You're nose is bleeding." I abruptly said. Why am I such a mood killer. His hand went to his face.

"Huh." He said, "I guess it is. We can always fix that later, though."

He was leaning in again and my heart sped up double time, my palms grew sweaty… And I loved it.

Our lips were a centimeter apart when I heard it.

"AHHHHHH!" There was a loud ruckus from above. "It's MAX!" Then we were surrounded by four winged mutants and one small dog. They all attacked me at once hugging me senseless. It aggravated me that they came at such a crappy time but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"I told you guys to stay at home!" Fang sternly said.

Iggy snorted. "Yeah, right."

Fang sighed. "Come on guys," I said. "Let's go find a new home."

We all flew in formation, Fang flying closer than usual. I really love life right now.

Nudge was busy talking excitedly to Angel. "OMG did you see Max and Fang? They were making out! YAY!"

Damn it.

**EL FIN! (Finally) Vote on my poll if you want. =)**


End file.
